Polyglycidols are continuously gaining importance as poly-functional analogs of linear poly(ethylene glycol)s. The ability of hydrogen bonding and derivatization makes these polymers attractive components for gas barrier films, as delivery matrices and fillers in hydrogels materials and for the development of polyglycilated proteins and therapeutics.
Accordingly, disclosed herein are polyglycidols and methods of producing polyglycidols.